


To Die Is Not Death

by Meddalarksen



Series: This Revolution of Our Blood [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greeting death as an old friend is to fight<br/>to defend<br/>to face your fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die Is Not Death

What does it mean to face death?

How does one stare into that breathless                     emptiness                    and walk away the same?

 

_One doesn’t._

 

Death is danger.

Death is pain.

Death is truth.

Death is

            Sacrifice.

 

Death is not                 silence.

Death

            is

                        Not

                                    stillness.

Death throbs through your veins and keeps you breathing as it changes you

 

Death is not peace.

Death is the crackle of burning flesh.

Death is the last gasp for air.

Death is the taste of water as it fills your mouth.

Death.

            Is a silent scream.


End file.
